


The Next Chapter

by EscapingStories (orphan_account)



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EscapingStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the whirlwind adventures in Sochi and on Dancing with the Stars Meryl and Maks go their separate ways. Realistically though there's no way he can stay away from his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Chapter

“I just want to go home,” she dropped her head to look at the beige carpet of the hotel. It’s not what he wanted to hear, she knew that, but sometimes you have to put yourself first. He’d taught her that, so when he’d asked what she wanted to do now that the camera’s were off and she was packing up the hotel room in New York City, she told him the truth, even if it hurt.

He caught her hand in his, tangling their fingers. “Ok so go home.”

Her eyes snap up to his, she has to make sure that he totally understands, it’s imperative that he understands that in this moment she isn’t where she wants to be for him. “It’s been a whirlwind couple of years topped of by an even crazier couple of months. I don’t know what it’s like to even have all my clothes hanging in a closet and having control over when I go to rehearsal or even how to do my hair. I want to finish my degree, focus on a new set of routines for competition, and teach little girls to skate.”

“So that’s what you’ll do.” He says with a laugh pulling her to sit on the bed next to him.

“What about you?” She meets his eyes, making sure that he understands, that this isn’t a rejection just an acceptance that nothing has been remotely normal or stable for her in a long time, just constantly moving, training, and working to achieve that dream she had for so long.

“I will do what I always do, dance.” He chuckles leaning in to press a kiss to her temple.

“But seriously.”

“I am very serious I have other commitments in LA, and in here.” They’re quiet for a moment, before he turns to her again. “Go home Meryl, find some peace and normalcy. There are phones, internet, and airplanes. We figure out what we are when it’s normal ok? I’m always going to be around for you no matter what.”

Its her turn now to press a kiss to his jaw, running her free hand through his hair, as she comes to rest against him. Eventually her phone buzzes on the behind her. Sighing she reaches back to grab it seeing the message from her mom. “Time to go home.”

He stands scooping her bag off the bed, “I’ll walk you out.”

“And they say you’re not a teddy bear.”

“Just for you.” He sighs squeezing her hand, as the elevator opens.

“Hey,” it’s a little sharp, but she’s really tired of him not giving himself enough credit. “I’m not responsible for who you are, you are. And you are a wonderful human being, don’t ever let anyone tell you any different.”

The elevator opens in the lobby revealing her parents waiting to ride to the airport, her dad has the mirror ball sitting on his lap, it looks absurd. “Ready to go?”

Her mom wraps him in a hug and then presses a kiss to his cheek, “You’re good for her Maks, thanks for everything.” He doesn't say anything just smiles at her.

Shaking her dad’s hand he laughs, “You be careful with that, it’s not an Olympic medal but it’s still pretty special.”

The look he gets in return is absolutely priceless before her dad leans in and says, “She’s pretty special. You come visit whenever ok. Keep her on her toes.”

She stands in the door to the hotel, smiling but afraid to reach for him because if she does she’ll probably never let go, and she has to settle herself first. So her parents pile into the car the studio sent she smiles up at him, “Until next time.”

“I’m holding you to that.” He presses a kiss to her cheek and gives her a hand into the cab and she watches him on the curb until the cab takes a left and he disappears from view.

“You’ll see him again sweetie,” her mom tells her squeezing her knee.

“Yeah.” She sighs fiddling with her phone. She’s not going to cry, there's no sense in it. It magically buzzes and she laughs at the message.

Her dad groans, “He doesn't even let you get to the airport before the pining begins.”

“Dad.” She laughs, now, “It’s Charlie he’s wondering if Maks stowed himself in my suitcase.”

* * *

The first few weeks at home are really weird, she’s used to him hanging onto her all the time. A finger hooked through hers, or an arm wrapped around her waist when she’s standing still. She got used to his presence being right there in the space with her for so long that standing on her own, or even skating with Charlie is different. But not in a bad way. For the first time in long time she’s capable of taking up space all on her own, of being a presence by herself and it’s wonderful.

She finds a cute apartment not far from school or the rink and it gets to be just hers. She takes the last two classes for her degree, she goes to practice and they start putting together new routines for Stars on Ice and thinking about the worlds next year. They take on mentoring a pair of junior’s, it’s wonderful to see to teenagers find their personality on the rink. And she teaches a group of little ones on Saturday morning just because it makes her smile.

He texts her, from time to time, and she’ll send him videos of the little ones skating or just dancing around the room once they've got their skates off. When she graduates he sends flowers. He calls on Christmas.

Derek comes out to help her and Charlie choreograph their long program for worlds. Charlie had suggested Maks but she couldn't bring herself to call him and ask. It felt too weird. Derek had told her that he was surprised that they’d called him as well, thought that maybe the would branch out now that they have more experience and contacts in professional dance. Their coach saves her though and insists that he’s the best choreographer.

* * *

Her babies are putting on a show for their parents one Saturday morning at the end of February. They wanted her to wear a costume and go on the ice with them so she’s gone full out for them, leotard and tights done her hair and makeup and brought them all little flowers to match and tuck into their pony tails. And they’re all giggly as she helps them do up their boots and tuck the flowers into their hair, telling her that she looks like a princess.

Shes gets them all lined up to go on the ice after a few of the older girls, and they’re all in awe of the rink with it’s seating lights off and the fun lights on the rink for affects. They’re pointing and pulling on her skirts but she’s just trying to get them all on the ice for the minute and thirty seconds of routine they’ve been working on for months.

They really are the cutest things, she can only hope Charlie remember to record them for her. Skating around in circles and doing the little spins and jumps they’ve mastered. And she grins with joy when they stick their final pose and then take a group bow before skating off the rink.

They’re speedy when they want to be all tearing across the rink and barreling onto the floor. She takes the second to slide on the blade guards before chasing after them into the seating area only to find them all in the corner talking to someone that has gotten on their knees to talk to the handful of 4 year olds.

“Excuse me?” she clears her throat over the chatter of girls and then they all turn to her with these impish grins and the man in the middle stands up. “Maks? What are you doing here?”

“Well I’d been hearing all about these little ladies and I thought I should see them in person.” He directs his attention to the gaggle at his feet, “And you girls were even better in person.”

He gets a predictable reaction from four year olds though and they all just fawn over him. It takes her at least five extra minutes to get them to take off their skates so they can go sit with their parents and watch the older kids, and she and Charlie have promised to skate their routine for them at the end of the show.

And he’s so sweet as he helps her unlace the boots of eight little girls and get them into shoes and coats and then walks with them out to the bleachers during intermission giving her a kiss to the cheek before going into the stands to watch the rest.

Charlie finds her a minute later, “They were adorable.”

But she just smacks him. “You told him when it was!”

He has the gall to laugh at her, “So you've seen him already.”

She just rolls her eyes, “He’s charmed the girls before they even got off the ice.”

“I’ve missed that smile.” He laughs at her pulling her into him for a hug.

She huffs returning the embrace, “What smile?”

“The one when you know you’re adored and adore them right back.”

She ignores the statement, “Why?”

“Why’d I tell him when it was?” he shrugs, “Because you miss him, even if you won’t say it. That and he asked.”

“Does everyone know he’s here?”

“Oh yeah. You’re parents, my parents, coach, Tanith and most of our friends. There may be a dinner that they’re all coming too. Hey roll your eyes at me all you want you’re happy I did what you couldn't. Now lets go skate for these little things.” He grabs my hand, “Come on dancing queen.”

* * *

Charlie wasn't kidding about the dinner party at her parents, they’re all there and everyone that wanted to meet him and never made it to LA or any of the shows he had to tag along on. They all absolutely fawn over him. Her grandma of all people has scolded her for not bringing him home sooner. Her little brother shrugs, “I told you he was cool last year.” Her mom has told her to just take the chance, but she doesn't even know what to make of it because she’s barely had half a conversation with him, even though she's been watching him the whole evening from her perch on the kitchen counter, with a smile on her face.

He eventually makes his way over to her, and plants his hands on either side of her hips as he steps into her, and she does something brave. “Where are you staying?”

“Hello to you,” he chuckles that low raspy noise that she loves when he’s amused. “I have a hotel room, but I think your mom, Charlie’s mom, and your coach have all offered me their guest bedroom, in fact your mom might have called the hotel and canceled my reservation on me.”

“Come home with me.”

“Ok.” He grins at her, holding her gaze.

“Ok.” She nods, giving into her need to reach out and touch him. “How are you?” she asked running her fingers over his sweater.

“Better now.” He shifts imperceptibly closer his thumb grazing her hip bone through the jeans, and she knows he did it on purpose, to get the shiver out of her. “Michigan is cold though. I see why you skate there’s nothing else to do.”

She smacks him for it, “Oh hush. You’ve never even tried it.”

“We should go. You can teach me.”  

“Well that would be a change of pace.” She’s teasing him, leaning in fingers hooking into the belt loop of his jeans, keeping him close again. “I’ve missed you,” she says it quietly, and he can barely hear it over the hum of all the people in the kitchen. But he did hear it and he leans in now and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lingering for a long moment against her.

“I missed you too.” She closes her eyes, relief flowing through her as she breathes in the scent of his cologne. It’s weird the things you forget about until it’s right in front of you and then you can’t figure out how you ever forgot about it.

“Ok kids, come get some dinner. If you don’t they’re likely to demand that you dance for them.” Her mom’s snark is so full of care and amusement that she can’t help the laughter that bubbles out. So she pushes off the counter and slides down his body, knowing full well what it does to him. As his hands fly to her hips to keep her in place.

“Come on food, otherwise Tanith is going to be over here giving us a hard time, and trust me that is not what we want. The media has nothing on Tanith.”

“Food.” He nods following her wake holding her hand for the first time in months, and if any one thinks it’s weird they don’t comment. The conversation flows around them at the dining table her hand resting on his thigh as he tells a story about dancing with Kristie Alley, complete with hand motions and it is so thoroughly endearing she’s leaning into to rest her head on his shoulder. She can see her dad smiling at them as her mom whispers something she probably never wants to hear.

The night comes to a close and he’s helping her mom clean the the kitchen when she see’s Charlie leaving. Running out after him, “Charlie,” she catches him on the walk, shivering because she didn’t think to put on her coat first. “Thanks.”

“Hey, we like seeing you happy.” He lifts his shoulders inside his coat grinning at her.

“Still thank you.”

“Any time. See you for practice tomorrow?”

“Can we start a half hour late? I told him I’d teach him to skate.” She grins wrapping her sweater a little tighter.

Charlie chuckles, the blonde mop on his head shaking, “We can start late but I’m coming to watch, see him on skates.”

She just rolls her eyes at him, “Ok I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks”

Bolting back inside the house she finds him holding her coat, “Thought you might be needing this.”

“Good for now. Let’s say goodnight to my parents.”

“And what am I telling them about my sleeping arrangements?” He’s grinning trying to get a rise out of her.

“I have a guest room.”

He nods solemnly. “Yes, that’s perfectly believable.” She chooses to avoid the conversation entirely at that point, heading back towards the kitchen.

Her mom envelops her in a hug before she can even get anything out. “Please tell me he’s not staying at a hotel?” her mother asks as she pulls back.

She doesn't answer, doesn't have to the smile on her face tells her mom everything she needs to know. “Thanks for surprising me.”

“Anything to make you happy. And sweetie I know you said you wanted normalcy, but it’s a little overrated.”

“Mom...”

“That’s just my advice. No go say goodbye to your father before he tries to intimidate Maks.” Her mom gives her arm an extra squeeze before turning back to cleaning up the last of the mess. Leaving her to find her father actually laughing with him, telling him a story from her childhood.

She can’t help it she groans, “Really dad with that story!?” She looks up at Maks slipping into his side, “Olympic gold and silver medals, world class figure skater, honors student and a dozen other things, and he likes to tell the story of when I crashed the drivers ed car. I didn’t even do any serious damage.”

“No but you refused to try driving again for six months.” Her dad is reveling in her discomfort.

“Yes, well, I have my license now and I’m going to use it to leave.”

Her dad grins, “Ok kid. Maks you can leave the rental here if you want, she doesn't have a lot of extra parking by her building.”

That’s what actually flubs him for the first time all night, and he goes bright red. “Um sure, I’ll just get my bags out and leave the key with you, in case you need to move it.” He squeezes her hand shrugging on his coat and disappearing outside.

Now she’s standing in the entry way with her dad and it feels like the awkwardness is growing, but then he pulls her in for a hug. “I was gonna call him, but then Charlie called said he’d told him to come out for the little ones recital.”

“Daddy...” it’s a whine she hasn't heard out of her own mouth in years.

“He makes you glow sweetie, and if anyone deserves that you do.” The front door opens behind her and Maks is back handing over the keys to her dad and holding out her coat so she can slip into it.

They’re quiet as he folds himself into her little car and she can’t help but chuckle at how silly he looks. He doesn't say anything the whole way there, just taking her hand and she guides the car to her Ann Arbor apartment. He doesn't even say anything when she takes the stairs instead of the elevator from the garage to the third floor.

She lets him in first and he drops his bags by the door shucking the coat and shoes as well, before striding into the place. She just ignores him, he always does this, explores a new space the instant he gets there. She told him she thinks of it as getting to know the space, she does it with ice rinks goes out gets an idea of the ice the space in general. So she lets him go, hangs up her coat and scoops his off the floor and puts it in the closet. Moves the bags to the open corner in the bedroom, the day bed in the office isn't really going to work. She turns on her iPod finding the appropriate playlist and then connects it to the blue tooth speakers that she deemed essential, she wasn't going to wear headphones in her own home.

Then she goes to join him, wrapping her arms around his waist settle into him in front of the display case. It’s a little ostentatious but a good reminder of all the hard work, the years and years they put into it. He leans forward opening it to pull out the framed photo sitting next to the mirror ball. “This one’s my favorite,” it’s the picture that was snapped just after they’d won. The glitter falling down and he’s clutching her to his chest eyes closed.

“Mine too, and Mom’s that’s why it’s there.”

“Your mother has excellent taste.” He puts the frame back on it’s shelf and closes the door again. He takes her hand though and spins her out across the room and then brings her back to him swaying with her to the song that’s floating through the room.

“How’s normalcy treating you?”

“It’s quiet.” She settles into him, resting her head against his chest, “But maybe a little over rated. Why are you here?”

He pulls back a little now that he can look at her, “I missed my partner.”

She lifts up into him hands going into his hairs, fingers caressing his scalp as she rests her forehead against his, “I missed you too.”

He doesn't wait any longer, actually capturing her lips for the first time. And it fills every promise that the relationship held a year ago when they first met. She’s lifting into him, with everything she has, before she bounces on her toes, trusting that he’ll catch her as she wraps her legs around his waist, and he does.

The best dancer partners are in sync with little effort, with her and Charlie it was never hard because he always made sense to her. But then there’s Maks, her body and his want the same thing, now that they can find the same thing with very little effort and it’s more perfect than she could have imagined.

He manages to ask where the bedroom is between kisses and carries her there.

* * *

The next morning she has to peel his arm from around his waist, it turns out even in his sleep he can’t keep his hands off her. She makes coffee and pulls stuff for breakfast out the fridge and is just starting on the omelets when he comes stumbling in. “Why are we up so early?”

“We’re going skating before my rehearsal.”

He pulls her toward him cracking an eye that had closed, “I’m pretty sure it’s too early for anything involving blades.”

“In high school we rehearsed at 4 before school, so this is late.” She shrugs him off moving to get coffee for both of them, doctoring it just the way he takes it when he’s traveling, extra sugar in an attempt to compensate for the quality of beans. “Here. Sit. I’ll make you food and then we’ll go. I can’t wait to tell Derek that I got the great Maksim Chmerkovskiy on the ice.”

He’s really not bad. He’s clearly been on skates before, probably hockey skates and all the rink had for rentals was figure skates, but he has the balance and grasp of the movement that he was able to get out there without much trouble. Now he’s standing in the middle of the ice and hes just watching her as she skates circles around him.

Then she’s coming back hands out in front of her grabbing his, “Hows it feel to not be the expert?” She collides with him, fingers lacing through his.

“You know I’m beginning to understand what people meant when they say that you were a ringer, but this is actually unfair. I have no idea how to move in these things.”

“It’s exactly the same. With more balance, that’s all.”

He chuckles as she pulls back a little bit, “Pretend were about to do a waltz.” She assumes the necessary frame, and he fits into. “Ok now you just skate forward, that’s it, just don’t run us into a wall.”

She’s moved him onto wrapping his arms around her as they both skate forward when Charlie gets there with their coach. Coach takes one look at the pair on the ice, “Go home. Let them have the day.”

Charlie just laughs, “If I didn't know better I’d say you were trying to replace me.”

“I like seeing both of you happy, go spend the day with your girl, give her today with him. Tomorrow we figure out what comes next.”

* * *

“Hey you ok.” Charlie shakes her hand getting the jitters out.

She nods tucking her hair behind her ear. “Yeah hour long interviews, that’s all. It’s been a while since someone has grilled me on my personal life.”

“Hey, I grill you on your personal life all the time.”

She smacks him grinning, “Well as you’re fifty percent of it that’s different. Bob Costas for an insert in coverage from Korea. It’s different.”

“Well it’s not just you for an hour.”

She laughs, “That’s what makes me nervous.”

“What putting me on camera?” Maks comes up behind her slinging an arm around her waist.

“Yes, it’s that exactly. You on camera. That’s always dangerous.” She’s grinning up at him with a smile, she’s fiddling with his ring though, definitely nervous.

He laughs, “America loves me.”

“They do, it’ll probably be the most re-aired segment of the entire Olympic coverage.” Charlie nudges her teasingly.

“And now my boys are ganging up on me,” she huffs at them both, but it has no bite to it.

The interview is set up in the living room of the little house they keep in the suburbs of Detroit three weeks before they’re supposed to leave for Korea, her and Charlie’s last competition on the world stage. She, her mom, and Charlie's mom have been sifting through pictures all week to give them so they can flush out the story when it airs. There are so many ones that see didn't even realize that had been captured all these years later, including one of her and Maks on the ice together for the first time. Charlie is more of a sneaky mastermind than she ever gave him credit for growing up.

A production aide comes over from to the kitchen, “Hey, we're all set up if you guys are ready. We’re going to start with Meryl and Charlie and go from there. Maks you can stay here or we’ll come get you.

It’s simple with Meryl and Charlie. Wonderful questions about post Sochi, and their time on Dancing with the Stars competing against each other for the first time. What they've done in between, completing their degrees, competing, remaining world champions in their sport, getting married, Charlie’s little girl. Miraculously, Mr. Costas never manages to make it seem awkward.

They take a break though and Charlie kisses her cheek, tells her he’ll see her later at the rink, he filmed his piece yesterday. Maks settles in next to her, arm around the back as her hand automatically goes to his thigh. Bob smiles and she can feel the question coming before he even opens his mouth and gestures to them, “Well since we have you both here now it only seems appropriate to ask the question, when did this happen?”

“When did what happen?” She’s coy, classic avoidance technique she perfected all those years ago, even when she’s tucked into his side, wearing his ring.

Part of it is to force give the network to play a package that will give their time on Dancing with the Stars a quick run down, but in the mean time Bob is going to start on a quick explanation. “Well right after you and Charlie won the gold in Sochi you went straight to Dancing with the Stars where...” 

“Where I got partnered with this big scary Russian,” she takes the moment to look up at the big scary Russian, “And he turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened to me.”

“I was the lucky one, I got an Olympian and one of the most graceful and talented people on the planet. And she completely got me.” He presses a kiss into her hair for a long moment.

Bob is studying them both, “After you won though there was vehement denial that you were dating at all and yet three years on you’re newly married and you've got him trekking with you to Korea. What happened?”

“We weren't dating then. We’d spent nearly every waking moment for three months in the same space working closely together.” She smiles, shaking her head. “When you hardly have a moment to breathe you learn a lot about yourself but it doesn't mean that you’re going to understand how a relationship is going to work outside of that. So after the show we both went home, but we knew there was a connection.”

“We stayed in contact, but she was back in Detroit and I was home in New York,” Maks finishes the thought for her.

But the reporter is not satisfied “So what happened?” he prompts.

“Charlie conspired to have him come and surprise me after a recital for the little girls I was teaching, about nine months after we went our separate ways.”

Maks shrugs against her, “What can I say, I didn't want to lose her.”

She squeezes his knee, “We've been together ever since. We've been married six months as of last week.”

“So, is the next chapter?” Bob asks with an indulgent smile.

She looks up at Maks and his answering smile, “This is the next chapter yeah. Korea, and then married life.”

  
*The End*


End file.
